Buck Cowan
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:Comic book characters | aliases = | continuity = Marvel Universe | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = 2394 Venice Boulevard, Los Angeles, California | associations = | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = ''Marvel Spotlight'' #4 | final appearance = | actor = }} is a fictional character featured in the Werewolf by Night family of titles published by Marvel Comics. He was introduced in the fourth issue of Marvels' try-out series Marvel Spotlight which, along with issues #2 and #3, served as a precursor to the regular Werewolf by Night ongoing series. Biography Buck Cowan was a journalist researching a legendary mystic text known as the Darkhold. Operating out of the Los Angeles, California area, he came upon an eighteen-year-old man named Jack Russell - the descendant of Baron Gregory Russoff - the last known possessor of the arcane tome. Jack suffered his own problems as a result of the Darkhold in that he had inherited a curse, passed down from his father, whereupon he transformed into a werewolf on the nights of the full moon. Buck and Jack traced the whereabouts of the Darkhold to L.A., which brought them into conflict with the Blackgar family. (MSPOT: 4) Jack found the Darkhold and Buck helped him to smuggle it away from Blackgar Island. He chartered a seaplane that took them back to the mainland. They brought the Darkhold to Buck's house at 2394 Venice Boulevard in Venice Beach. Within short order however, Miles Blackgar and his mutant daughter Marlene came looking for it. Jack hid the Darkhold, but the Blackgars apprehended Buck as well as Jack's sister Lissa, knocking them unconscious and binding them together. While they were out, Jack transformed into the werewolf and defeated the Blackgars. Marlene's power to turn people into stone backfired and she accidentally turned herself and her father into statues. Buck donated the statues to the Santa Monica Art Museum where they were put on display. (WBN: 1) As Buck and Jack's friendship grew, Buck realized that Jack's home life with his stepfather Philip was extremely tense. He invited Jack to move in with him and together they attempted to piece together the secrets of the Russoff family tome. (WBN: 2) Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by writer Gerry Conway and artist Mike Ploog. Appearances * Marvel Team-Up 12 * Marvel Team-Up 93 * Moon Knight Vol 5 20 * Spider-Woman 19 * Werewolf by Night 1 * Werewolf by Night 2 * Werewolf by Night 6 * Werewolf by Night 7 * Werewolf by Night 8 * Werewolf by Night 9 * Werewolf by Night 10 * Werewolf by Night 11 * Werewolf by Night 12 * Werewolf by Night 17 * Werewolf by Night 21 * Werewolf by Night 22 * Werewolf by Night 23 * Werewolf by Night 24 * Werewolf by Night 25 * Werewolf by Night 26 * Werewolf by Night 27 * Werewolf by Night 28 * Werewolf by Night 29 * Werewolf by Night 30 * Werewolf by Night 31 * Werewolf by Night 32 * Werewolf by Night 33 * Werewolf by Night 34 * Werewolf by Night 35 * Werewolf by Night 36 * Werewolf by Night 37 * Werewolf by Night 38 * Werewolf by Night 39 * Werewolf by Night 42 }} See also External Links * * * Buck Cowan at the Marvel Horror Wiki References